Star Wars: Graveyard
A Long Time Ago, In A Galaxy Far Far… They say only Jedi and Sith live on after death. But it's no secret that the Force works in mysterious ways. Three hundred years after the Empire's demise by the Jedi Luke Skywalker a new threat arose from the shadow's. An army of beings called the Mystics claimed to be children of the Force and took the Republic by surprise and ultimately destroyed it. They claimed rulership over all as even the Jedi couldn't stop this seemIngly invincible foe. It was around that time that the Force did something most unusual. " ''This is a story of Legend. From the edge of the galaxy to, the Graveyard… Prologue "Sir! I'm getting readings. The objective to at your twelve". Captain Skivver and his squad cautiously moved through the jungle with blaster's at the ready as they closed in on their objective. No one said a word, they all watched each others backs. Skivver raised his hand and motioned for Sergeant Hyton. "We've found the camp. Take five men, your on the right. Me and my men will take the left". Hyton nodded his head in agreement. Hyton and five other separated from Skivvers team and navigated to the right. "Ok team remember, stun rounds only. General Tevik wants this guy alive" Skivver whispered to his team over his comm. Both team's prepared themselves as they watched the small camp from both sides; they were hunting man that Tevik believed could help in their effort to reclaim Coruscant from the Mystic's. Skivver approached the camp cautiously. "Mandalorain, we just want to talk!" He said; he could feel that the man had been watching them since they set foot in the jungle. A man in a set of old Mandalorain armor deactivated his camo-cloak behind Skivver and placed a blaster by the Captain. The soldier's all aimed their blasters at the Mandalorain and prepared to fire. "Stand down men!" Ordered Skivver. The soldier's reluctantly lowerd their weapons. "What do you want?" Asked the Mandalorain in a gruff voice. Skivver tosed his blaster on the ground and slowly turned around to the Mandalorain. "I am a Republic SpecForce Captain and we were sent to ask for your help" said Skivver as he held a calm attitude. The Mandalorain paused, then holstered his blaster. "Why should I help you?" Replied the Mandalorain as turned away and began to collect fire wood. "The Mystic's are killing everything and we think we have a shot at stoping them". Unfazed, the Mandalorain continued collecting the wood. "General Tevik knows who you are, he can help you" Said Skivver. Instantly the Mandalorain stopped and turned to Skivver. "Alright" he said as put the fire wood down. Chapter I Hyton kept his eyes fixed on the Mandalorain as he cleaned his Rancor claw knife. The Mandalorain said nothing and looked at no one. "How do we know if we can even trust him?" Hyton asked. "Tevik trust's him, its not our job to trust him" replied Skivver. "Sir we're getting a transmission, its from the Jedi." Said one of the soldier's. A Twi'lek female Jedi appeared through the holo. "Captain Skivver you need to get back to Illum ASAP, the Mystic's are launching a squadron your way!" "Understood, pilot get us out of here!" Said Skivver. "Entering Hyperspace in five, four, three, two" - suddenly the ship's engines shut down and everything went dark. "Damn It! Pilot what's the problem!" Asked Skivver. "i don't know, nothing's responding!" Replied the pilot. A voice echoed though the ship: "Republic remnant, surrender your prisoner and your crew and your passing will be painless". The crew all went still; the Mystic's had found them. "All hands, prepared for combat!" Barked Skivver. All the crew got their blasters ready; their ship helpless against a bording party but they could possibly hold the command deck. The Mandalorain looked out at open space. He saw a flash of light. "Everyone down!" He yelled as he took cover. Suddenly a massive blast hit the left side of the command deck. Chapter II Chapter III